


【骨科】you should see me in a crown

by aijiang111



Series: 花家骨科 [4]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: 古罗马au，哥哥们和花同母异父，哥哥们是奴隶，花朵是皇帝。花朵双性。





	1. Chapter 1

正文：

Eduardo在王座上的第四年，罗马迎来了空前的繁荣。这座皇帝治理下的名城是帝国的首都，平整的街道四通八达，鳞次栉比的建筑中密布着上百万人口，他们往来贸易，推动着罗马来到巅峰的繁华。贵霜的作物、匈奴的马匹、大汉的茶叶在喧闹的集市上随处可见，没人怀疑此时的罗马就是世界的中心——地中海是它怀抱的内湖，埃及是它的前厅，希腊则是它幽静的后花园。金子在这里像不值钱的河水一般流淌，美轮美奂的建筑则是罗马的王冠上镶嵌的一颗颗明珠。

在这些建筑中，最引人注目的，就是圆形的大竞技场。如果说富丽的宫殿、高耸的元老院、供奉朱庇特和其他众神的神庙是为罗马增光添彩的珠宝，竞技场就是在罗马的王冠上环绕一圈的绸带。它巍峨庄严，矗立在罗马的土地上，就像一座凝固了的史诗，无声地诉说罗马绵延千年的辉煌。

常年对外扩张、以战养战的传统让罗马格外重视竞技与比赛，在竞技场观看赛事则是罗马公民们最爱的娱乐项目之一。竞技场规模宏大，最多能同时容纳下九万名观众入场，内部的座位一圈圈螺旋上升，确保每个人都能以绝佳的视角看见场内的一切。竞技场的正中有一处特殊的看台，被精美的廊柱环绕，有着全场最好的视野——这里是属于皇帝的专座。

现在，Eduardo就坐在他的包厢里，托着腮望向场中。竞技场内铺着黄色的细沙，被毒辣的太阳烘得发白。今天是个竞技的好天气：炎热又干燥，空气里没有一丝风。

Eduardo怯热，他坐在自己凉丝丝的丝绸坐垫上——这些昂贵的织物来自大汉，被驮在骆驼的背上，经历长年累月的跋涉才能来到罗马城中，高昂的价格堪比黄金。只有少数的贵族与高高在上的皇帝，才有资格享用。

三五个奴隶跪坐着环绕在Eduardo周围，他们都有着各自不同的使命：一个替Eduardo举着曲柄的遮阳伞，另一个用孔雀羽毛做成的扇子为小皇帝扇风。Eduardo心不在焉，从身旁的金盘里拿过一个由奴隶剥好皮的葡萄送入口中。另一个奴隶马上殷勤地凑过来，跪着举高浸泡了玫瑰花瓣的水盆，让皇帝净手。

裁判官站在自己的位置上，他向两边的铁门都打过手势确认以后，终于吹响了手中由犀牛角做成的长号：竞技开始了。原本人声鼎沸的竞技场内瞬间安静下来，熙熙攘攘的人群中，每个人都伸长了脖子，期待地望向场中。

斯巴达克斯的奴隶起义之后，竞技曾经被短暂地废止。但是嗜血好斗的本性深深扎根在罗马人的血脉中，根本无法剔除。不久之后，竞技死灰复燃，甚至还比从前的赛事更加激烈。场内常有叙利亚的黑奴和印度的老虎赤手空拳肉搏，人与兽的血液混在一起流到地上，最后连黄沙也被红色的鲜血染得发褐。在这些可怕的流血事件中，罗马人一点都不感到害怕；他们津津有味地观看着，每个人都兴致高涨慷慨激昂，大声欢呼奴隶中勇士的名字，也为不幸死在台下的人扼腕叹息。

至于在竞技中获胜的奴隶，也拥有诸多的殊荣。经由皇帝或元老院的批准，奴隶可以重获自由的身份，甚至可以成为兵士，为帝国效力。也有大胆风情的贵族夫人，会偷偷塞给竞技场上的主管银钱，把英俊健壮的奴隶偷渡到自己的府邸，让他们成为深闺中秘而不宣的情郎。

Eduardo并不喜欢观看竞技。他本性柔和，又出生在罗马前所未有的黄金年代，没有上马打过一天仗，对于竞技场上的血拼肉搏，一直都是排斥大于喜爱，觉得它血腥又暴力，与优雅华贵的罗马格格不入，毫无美感可言。但是这一传统在罗马流行百年，即使身为皇帝，Eduardo也无力叫停，不然结果只会适得其反，引起民众的不满。必要的时候，他还会硬着头皮亲自到场观看，在向他下跪的得胜的奴隶头顶戴上桂冠。

三声悠长的号声后，竞技就要开始了。从竞技场一侧的铁门内，传来了锁链的碰撞声和令人闻风丧胆的虎吼。听到这个吼叫声后，人群立刻骚动起来：竞技场上的常胜将军来了。

这只老虎叫做Cyclops——《奥德赛》当中的独眼巨人，它来自印度茂密的丛林中，迄今为止，在竞技场上未尝败绩，曾经凭借野兽的勇猛一口气咬死十三个奴隶，然后在万籁俱寂的场中大快朵颐享用奴隶们的尸体。在它出场的时候，要有二十个奴隶，才能牵动锁着它的铁链。

铁门的另一侧率先打开了。两个男性奴隶并肩从那里走了出来。人们伸长脖子，巴望着铁门里走出更多奴隶——然而没有了，今天要与Cyclops搏斗的，只有这两个奴隶。

人群中爆发出嘘声，他们窃窃私语，交头接耳：这两个奴隶，甚至还不够Cyclops塞牙缝的。

Michele掂了掂自己手里简陋的长枪。他身上只穿着仅能蔽体的衣物，乱糟糟的头发也遮盖住了他原本英俊不凡的面容。

铁门另一侧的虎啸声越来越近了。

“Alex，”Michele转头问站在自己身边另一侧的大哥，“你觉得我们能赢吗？”

Alex的目光从上场开始就没离开那个地方。他目不转睛，直勾勾地盯着皇帝所在的包厢。可是竞技场太过庞大，场上场下的距离遥远得像是两个世界一样。尽管Alex视力过人，能在百步之外张弓搭箭射中树上的一片叶子，也无法看清高高在上的皇帝的面容。

“不知道。”他回答Michele，弯下腰做出准备战斗的姿态。

而从这两个奴隶出现的那一刻开始，原本懒散着依靠在坐垫上的皇帝就坐直了身体。他睁大眼睛，直勾勾盯着场内，攥成拳头的指骨用力到发白。尽管距离遥远，但是Eduardo相信自己不会认错：仅仅凭借身形体态，他就认出了场上的两个奴隶是谁。

初夏的罗马正是最热的时候，灼热的太阳无情地炙烤着大地，但是Eduardo却感觉如坠冰窟，四肢都变得冰凉。

他神情恍惚，有个漂亮的埃及奴隶大胆地倒了一杯酒，捧着酒杯凑到他嘴边，Eduardo顺从地饮下去了。

这个动作落入场上的两个奴隶眼中，Michele忍不住“啧”了一声，Alex则皱起了眉头。

铁门终于完全打开了，一只色彩斑斓的猛虎迫不及待从黑黝黝的通道里跃出来，张开血盆大口，发出一声怒吼。

Alex和Michele也都蓄势待发。他们配合默契，在老虎猛地扑过来的时候一左一右敏捷地向旁边跳开。他们打算先消耗一波老虎的体力，等到老虎筋疲力尽的时候再发动攻击。

Michele握着长枪，时不时戳刺在老虎身上，激怒这头野兽，又在老虎发怒吼叫着向他扑过来的时候迅速跳开。Alex稳稳地端着自己的弓箭，一根一根地抽出箭矢，瞄准老虎的眼睛和耳朵射出去。

两人一虎围成一个三角形，紧张地对峙着。老虎虽然看起来笨重庞大，身体却很灵活，Alex的箭基本上都落空了，Michele的长枪也没对老虎造成什么实质性的危害。老虎不时发出低声的吼叫，在原地警惕地打量着兄弟二人。它也一样身经百战，不会轻易出手。

场面僵持了一会以后，老虎突然发难了。它猛地扑向离它更近一些的Michele，Alex连忙射出几箭支援弟弟，Michele也赶紧后退，想跑出老虎的攻击范围。

竞技场上的氛围从刚才起就变得格外热烈，人群中的每个人都在呐喊着，有的在声援两兄弟，还有的在为老虎加油助威。老虎袭击Michele的时候，场上安静了片刻，又再次爆发出鼎沸的呼声。

Eduardo坐在看台上，也在全神贯注观看着赛事。他的身体紧张地前倾，额头上也微微冒出了汗水。一个奴隶见状，连忙用丝绸的巾帕小心翼翼地为他擦拭。

Michele向后退了两步，他不敢背朝老虎，只能倒着向后。因此他没有看到，竞技场内的黄沙下，露出一块石头尖锐的棱角。

眼尖的Alex注意到这一幕，连忙大喊了一声：“小心！”

但是已经迟了，Michele被石头绊住，一个趔趄摔倒在地上。老虎就在这个时候瞅准了时机，它怒吼一声，一个前跃扑向Michele。

Alex急得三箭齐射，其中有一只打在了老虎背上，反而更激发了这个猛兽的野性。它吼了一声，看台前排的几个公民的帽子甚至都被这一声吼叫掀起来的声浪吹飞了。Cyclops向前一扑，眼看就要结果了奴隶的性命。

“Michele！”看台上的Eduardo急得大叫一声，他甚至忘了礼仪，直接从座位上站了起来，紧张地盯着场内。

千钧一发之际，Michele就地一滚，险险地虎口脱生。老虎落地以后激起一阵黄沙，一瞬间遮天蔽日，人们都看不清场内发生了什么变故。

黄沙散去以后，人们才看清了兄弟两人仍都站在场上，因此爆发出一阵欢呼。

老虎愤怒地仰着脑袋，发出不满的震天怒吼。

Eduardo松了口气，虚软地倒回坐垫上。奴隶连忙上前扶住他，Eduardo任由他们用巾帕擦去自己脸上的虚汗和泪水。

“叫我的侍卫官过来。”皇帝低声和一个奴隶说道。

不一会儿，侍卫官就捧着头盔来到了罗马皇帝的御驾前，恭敬地单膝跪地行礼。

Eduardo的眼睛仍然紧紧盯着竞技场内。刚才Alex的一只箭擦着Michele的肩膀飞了过去，Eduardo看到这一幕，把自己的嘴唇咬得生痛。

“叫停这场竞技。”他惨白着脸，看也没看侍卫官。

侍卫官惊诧地抬起头。

“可是陛下……”

“住嘴。”Eduardo不耐地打断他。他性格温和，这是他第一次对自己的手下发火。

小皇帝脸若冰霜：“既然你叫我陛下，就闭嘴执行我的命令。”

侍卫官不敢再多言，连忙领命而去。

坐在竞技场内的民众热血沸腾，没有人注意到，侍卫官跑到站在台阶上的裁判耳边，偷偷地耳语了几句。

场内，Alex和Michele已经渐渐占了上风。老虎的背上刚刚中了一箭，Alex又射中了它的前肢，老虎痛得大叫，扑向Michele和Alex的动作也不像刚才那么气势汹汹了。

Alex和Michele谨慎地靠近它。

就在这时，裁判突然又吹了一声号角。十个身强力壮的奴隶走出来，撒出一张由牛皮做成的大网套住老虎。

“陛下赦免了这两个奴隶！”裁判喊到，“荣耀属于罗马！Long live the Imperator！”

人群中出现了片刻的寂静，随之而来的是巨大的欢呼。他们祝祷着皇帝的名讳，感谢他为罗马带来的繁荣。

Alex和Michele都在喘气。他们不约而同对视了一眼，抬头看向看台的位置。

穿着白色长袍的皇帝就在此刻站了起来。他远远看了场上的两个奴隶一眼，转身头也不回地从专用通道离开了竞技场。

Eduardo在幽深的走廊里快步走着，举着皇帝的全副仪仗的奴隶们慌慌张张地跟着他。

小皇帝突然停住脚步。

他咬着嘴唇，平复了好一会自己剧烈的呼吸。

“把那两个奴隶送到宫里来。”他低声向身边的人吩咐到。

*

Eduardo遣散了侍卫和奴隶，孤独地坐在摆满了食物的餐桌前。他没有食欲，餐桌上精心烹饪的食物也慢慢变冷。因为没有皇后和嫔妃，更别提子嗣，所以偌大的宫殿冷冷清清，除了水晶烛台上火焰燃烧的噼剥声和宫殿外昼夜不息的喷泉落水声，宫殿里再没有别的声响。

Eduardo把手肘撑在桌子上，扶着自己微微发烫的额头。他陷入对往事的回忆中，整个人都软弱不堪。

八岁以前，Eduardo对于自己的皇子身份一无所知。他和母亲，还有哥哥们一起居住在罗马的贫民区里；这里肮脏拥挤，就像罗马这块华丽的绸布上擦洗不掉的污渍。

但是Eduardo却在这里生活得格外快乐。他有一个比他年长四岁的大哥，还有一个大他两岁的二哥。他在哥哥们的臂弯和膝头长大，从不曾因为贫穷和饥饿皱过一次眉头。

他有一个漂亮但又总是在生病的妈妈。从邻居们的闲言碎语中，Eduardo模糊地知道，他的妈妈曾经是名动一时的妓女，凭着美貌在罗马城内肆意横行。可是她没能风光了几年，很快她就染了病，想朵枯萎了的花那样衰败下去，最终只能带着她的三个儿子，黯然地蜗居在这里。

Eduardo七岁的时候，妈妈在那张旧床上咽了气。意识到妈妈不会再睁开眼睛以后，Eduardo哭了好几天。可是哥哥们很快劝好了他：他们向Eduardo承诺，会永远和他在一起。

然而生活中的变故，总像天上的乌云那样，来得令人猝不及防。八岁那一年，Eduardo被带进了皇宫里，他的两个哥哥却没有一起来。

那天也是个这样的夏日，Eduardo自己躲在楼房的阴影里，专心致志地玩着地上的泥巴，把它们捏成长条或者三角的形状。最近两天，哥哥们在白天的时候都不在家；他们说要出去赚钱，给Eduardo买最好吃的糖果。

一群衣着整齐的侍卫无声无息地围住他。Eduardo后知后觉地抬起头，好奇地看向从人群里走出来的那个高大男人。

后来，Eduardo才知道，那个男人是罗马这个人间天堂的皇帝，也是他血缘关系上的父亲。

Eduardo懵懂地抬头看他。那个高大的男人有些嫌恶地看了一眼Eduardo蹭着污迹的脸。

一个侍卫上来拉扯Eduardo的胳膊。

Eduardo吓坏了，开始高声尖叫。

“放开我！”他喊到，蹬着腿不让任何人靠近，“哥哥！哥哥！Alex！Michele！”

他一边喊一边哭，没头没脑地到处乱跑。可是他跑到哪里都在侍卫们的包围圈内，他们一言不发，把Eduardo团团围住。

那个高大的男人冷冷地开口：“从今天开始，你没有哥哥了——他们为了一袋金币，把你卖给我了。”

Eduardo愣愣地看着这个男人。他又害怕又恐慌，心里却隐约意识到，这个男人说得是对的：要不然，哥哥们为什么还没来救他？

他知道家里最近很缺钱。大哥的背上有细小的伤口，二哥也总是偷偷地唉声叹气。Eduardo做梦都在想，他一定要让哥哥们有很多钱；只是他没想到，哥哥们居然会出卖了自己。

他被一个侍卫抱起来，第一次坐到了马背上。一行人浩浩荡荡，从贫民区穿行而过，直到走进华美的宫殿群中。

那个男人好像高兴了一点；甚至还亲自搂着Eduardo。但是当他让侍女带Eduardo洗澡之后，他对Eduardo的态度又变了。

Eduardo坐在水池里，怎么都不肯松开手，而是紧紧捂着下体。Alex告诉过他，不可以给任何人看——除了妈妈和哥哥，谁都不行。

那个男人强硬地掰开他的手。在看清Eduardo腿间那个不该属于男孩的、柔嫩的未发育完全的器官后，他脸色大变，阴着脸砸毁了宫殿里所有的装饰品。侍女们都跪下来瑟瑟发抖，Eduardo也钻在水里小声哭个不停。

最后，那个男人掏出剑来，杀了在场的每个侍女，鲜血和头颅滚了一地。

Eduardo吓坏了，连哭都不敢，只是细细地抽噎。男人把他从水里捞出来，仔细地打量他的脸蛋。

“至少长得是个男孩。”他自言自语地说。

Eduardo就这样成了皇子。准确来说，是太子——因为皇帝只有他这一个儿子。要不是实在生不出继承人，他也不会把Eduardo从贫民窟捞出来。

虽然拥有了一人之下万人之上的地位，Eduardo却过得谨小慎微。他被罗马城内的名师环绕，被教导着学习礼仪，数理和哲学。他很聪明，十岁的时候，他已经能看懂欧几里得的著作，把塔西佗和亚里士多德倒背如流。

Eduardo知道自己迟早有一天会成为皇帝，但他也知道自己只会是个傀儡。他会成为父亲手中的提线木偶，在王座上虚假地扮演皇帝的角色。

可是他十八岁那一年，他的父亲死了。老皇帝大概没想到一场风寒就能要了他的命，临死的时候都在不甘心地瞪着眼睛。Eduardo在旧王的遗体边接过王冠和权杖，面无表情地合上了父亲的眼睑。现在，Eduardo是名正言顺的，真正的皇帝了。

从小在贫民区长大的经历，让Eduardo拥有历代皇帝所没有的共情能力。他免除了罗马公民们不必要的赋税，鼓励农耕和贸易，而不是对外扩张。他和代表旧贵族的元老院关系紧张，遭遇了数不清的暗杀，有好几次都差点像当年的凯撒那样，把鲜血流在剧院的台阶上。但是他每一次都侥幸地死里逃生，然后用与温和性格不相符的雷霆手段，给元老院来了一次彻底的大清洗。

现在，Eduardo的皇帝之位坐得不能更加稳当了。浩大的罗马帝国四海升平，人民们为他雕刻塑像，称赞他的贤明。罗马的国土上流通的每一枚钱币上，都铸着他的侧脸。

如果还有什么遗憾的，就是Eduardo尚还没有一个继承人。他已经二十二岁了，依然是个处子。罗马的附属国总会殷勤地给他上书，并附带上公主的画像：每一个国王都盼望，伟大的罗马皇帝能垂青他们的女儿。

可是Eduardo不能娶妻。他不确定自己畸形的身体会不会被发现，也不确定自己作为男性的那一部分有没有生育能力，能为帝国繁衍下一代。他已经做好了打算，等到他三十岁的时候，就像罗马历史上的五贤帝那样，收养一个有天赋的孩子做继承人。

Eduardo不知道自己出神了多久，直到一个侍卫走进来向他行礼，低声告诉皇帝两个奴隶已经带到了。

Eduardo收起自己的多愁善感，威严地率领着侍卫们走进寝宫。Alex和Michele都站在地下，他们都被用黑布蒙着眼睛，脚上带着镣铐，双手也被反绑在背后。四个侍卫站在他们身后，看守着这两个奴隶。

看到皇帝进来后，侍卫解开了奴隶眼睛上的布条。宫殿里亮如白昼，Alex和Michele的眼睛都紧紧盯着Eduardo。

皇帝还穿着他的礼服：白色的华丽长袍，手指上戴着印章戒指，做成桂叶形状的黄金王冠熠熠闪光。他骄矜地抬起下巴，星子一样的棕色眼睛里的亮光也冷下来。

“跪下。”皇帝对两个奴隶——他曾经的兄长——命令道。

侍卫们心领神会，压着奴隶们的肩膀，让他们在皇帝陛下的面前屈膝跪下来。Michele挣了挣，还是不甘地被压在地上。

Eduardo把手搭在王座上，轻轻笑了一声。他的嘴角勾起来，声音里却毫无愉悦。

“两个奴隶留下，其他人都下去。”皇帝冷淡地下令，“除非听到我的命令，不然不许进来。”

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

最后一个侍卫退下去的时候还关上了宫门，烛台上的火苗被带起来的气流吹得跳了跳。Eduardo坐在王座上，紧绷的漂亮脸孔完全看不出喜怒，

Michele率先忍耐不住，从地毯上站起身来。

“Dudu，”他急切地询问自己朝思暮想的弟弟，“你这些年……”

“谁是Dudu？”Eduardo冷笑着打断他。皇帝的手肘撑在王座的扶手上，常年的身居高位养成了他不怒自威的气场，“你只能叫我‘陛下’——还有，你给我好好跪着，奴隶。”

“是，陛下。”Michele咬着牙说，脚上带着的镣铐碰撞着发出声音，他又退回去，挨着Alex跪到地毯上。

Eduardo站起来，假装是从桌前倒一杯酒，其实在背对哥哥们的时候忍不住软弱地咬住了嘴唇。

当年被带回皇宫不久，Eduardo就生了一场重病，差点没能挺过来。在高烧带来的幻觉和呓语中，他一直在喊着哥哥们的名字；但他又那么早慧，清楚地知道哥哥们不会再出现了。哥哥们完全可以带着他逃跑，让皇帝的人马永远找不到他；但是他们没有。他们放弃了Eduardo，选择了更有诱惑力的一袋金币。

成为罗马的王子，乃至后来成为皇帝，并没有世俗中人想象的那么快乐。Eduardo的改革处处受到元老院的掣肘，他也因为不具备军事领导能力而随时担心会被自己的手下推翻——在罗马的历史上，皇帝被侍卫官斩首的事情，可不是没有发生过。

高处不胜寒，做皇帝的每一天，都让Eduardo心惊胆战。

如果能重新选一次的话，Eduardo还是想和哥哥们在一起。他们也许无法谋生，饥寒交迫，一起在街头瑟瑟发抖抱成一团取暖，也好过Eduardo独自躺在皇宫里用黄金雕刻四角廊柱的大床上，每个夜晚辗转反侧，孤枕难眠。

和哥哥们分离的十四年里，Eduardo一直在想，如果有一天和哥哥们重逢，他该怎么做——现在，他是皇帝了。以凯撒和奥古斯都之名，他执掌着整个罗马最至高无上的权力，可以随心所欲地惩罚曾经的背叛者。

Eduardo一言不发，拿起了桌子上的一根马鞭。在白天的时候，他提心吊胆，担心自己的哥哥们命丧虎口；但是现在，小皇帝的脾气又上来了。Eduardo突然转过身，抡直了鞭子向还跪着的Alex抽过去。

“啪”的一声响，鞭子反而被Alex牢牢地抓在了手中。他不知道什么时候已经把绑着自己手腕的绳索解开了，还借着这个力道，从地上站了起来。眼睛直直地盯着Eduardo。

Eduardo吓了一跳，用了点力气想要抽回鞭子，可是拽了两下却纹丝不动：Alex把鞭子紧紧拽住，甚至还在手上绕了两圈。

Eduardo松开手：他突然心头发慌了。白天的时候，皇帝亲眼看见奴隶是怎么和老虎搏斗，知道赤手空拳的自己完全不是他们的对手。他慌慌张张地转过头，想要去拿桌子上放着的匕首。

但是Alex的动作显然比他更快。高大的奴隶只跨了一步，就来到Eduardo身后。他比Eduardo高出半个头，轻而易举地就把皇帝完全锁在了自己怀里。

“陛下，你没学过格斗吗？在战场上，不可以把自己的后背对着敌人。”Alex轻声说，他的嘴唇就贴在Eduardo脸侧，热热的气流拂过Eduardo的耳朵。

Eduardo在这一瞬间僵住了。他闻到Alex身上带着的汗水混合尘土的味道；带着满满的，属于雄性的侵略欲和征服欲。Eduardo情不自禁打了个战。因为特殊的身体，在八岁以后，他从来不曾和任何人这样亲密地接触过。而现在，他又回到了哥哥的怀抱里，可是哥哥的怀抱，又和他记忆中的截然不同了。

“松开我。”Eduardo哑着声音命令道。Alex的一双手放在他腰部的左右两侧，好像带着滚烫的温度一样，快要把他那里的皮肤灼伤了。

Alex迟疑了一会，还是慢慢松开了手。Eduardo从他怀抱的范围走出去以后，又突然转身抬起手，又快又狠地在Alex脸上抽了一耳光。

这一下既准又重，连桌子上竖立的蜡烛都被这个耳光带起来的掌风熄灭了一根。Alex被打得偏过脸去，英俊的脸上印出鲜明的五个指痕。Eduardo急促地喘着气，扭过脸就要往宫门外跑。

看呆了的Michele这才想起来要去拦住他，用的方法和刚才的Alex如出一辙：他从后面抱住Eduardo，凭借着身高优势，把Eduardo抱起来双脚悬空，往宫殿里面拖。

“侍……！”Eduardo喊了一半，就被Michele从后面捂住了嘴巴。皇帝急得又踢又打，甚至还张开嘴在Michele的手掌上狠狠咬下去。

Michele疼得“嘶”了一声，却没松开他。

“你还是像小时候一样，这么爱咬人。”Michele半真半假地抱怨着，他用了点力气把Eduardo从地上抱起来，直接走到了床边，毫不客气地把皇帝扔到了床上。

这张大床奢华无匹，黄金浇筑的四根廊柱环绕床身，床头的四角分别立着四个纯金雕刻的精灵，他们的眼睛是闪亮的钻石，纯真地注视着大床上发生的一切，好像在为此祈福。

Eduardo陷进层层叠叠的柔软丝绸中，他还没来得及爬起身，Michele就已经压了上来。奴隶不理会皇帝放在胸前推拒的手，而是搂住皇帝堪堪一握的腰，不管不顾地吻上Eduardo的嘴唇。

Eduardo根本没有反应过来，还在因为吃惊而微微张开嘴唇。Michele趁机长驱直入，放肆地侵占了Eduardo的口腔。

这个吻所蕴含的意味，显然已经超过久别重逢的兄弟之情了。Eduardo被吻得头晕目眩，大脑缺氧似的一阵昏沉。Michele的舌头在他的口腔里搅动着，仔仔细细地舔过他的每一寸唇舌。Eduardo被他亲得发软，一种奇怪的，又酸又热的感觉向下涌去，让小皇帝感觉下身一阵发疼。

“Michele……”Eduardo模糊地漏出这几个音节，他有点难受，想合拢双腿来抵抗住腿间那股微妙的涩意，但是Michele偏偏又嵌在他身下，让他只能在自己哥哥面前羞耻地瘫开大腿。

Michele的双手也在Eduardo身上到处游走着。他好像变成了神话里的普罗米修斯，盗走了来自神山上的火种。Eduardo每被他碰一下，就觉得那个地方像是要着火了一样。

“哥哥……哥哥。”Eduardo松口了，他可怜兮兮地呼唤着自己的兄长，两只手勾住Michele的脖子，整个人还想往他身上蹭。他下身难受极了，整个人都变得又空虚又迷茫，好像从哪里破了一个缺口，不知道该用什么填补上。眼看Michele松开他不吻他了，Eduardo又着急起来，像小时候那样，半坐起来想往Michele怀里爬。

“我难受……”Eduardo抽着鼻子，和Michele撒娇。他在这十四年里日夜不停，用威望和政术把自己包裹得密不透风，现在却又回到了街头上的日子，只想坐在哥哥们的膝头。

“小坏蛋。刚才不是还装不认识我，要我喊你陛下吗？”Michele搂住他，让Eduardo坐到自己怀里。小时候又瘦又小的弟弟现在长得很高了，只比Michele矮上一点；他坐在Michele怀里的时候，甚至还要比二哥高出来半头。

Alex也爬到了床上，他刚才用皇帝的匕首砍断了自己脚上的镣铐，然后隔空把匕首抛给了Michele。Michele接住匕首以后，有点不爽地把Eduardo让出来。

Eduardo被Alex抱住，坐到了大哥的怀抱里。他难受得厉害，全身像发烧一样热起来，脸颊通红，棕色的眼睛里也都是眼泪。Alex的怀抱热烘烘的，Eduardo乖巧地坐在大哥腿间，两只手抱在Alex的脑后，像个被欺负了的小动物一样抽着鼻子。

“打我一巴掌开心了？”Alex抵住Eduardo的额头。他的手指插进Eduardo顺滑的棕发间，轻轻推住Eduardo的后脑让他靠近自己，情不自禁地吮吻住弟弟的唇瓣。他蜻蜓点水似的吻了Eduardo几下，托住皇帝的腰让他正对自己，专注地盯着Eduardo的眼睛。

“Dudu，我好想你。”Alex哑着嗓子说，他宽大的手掌撩起皇帝的长袍，隔着布料从Eduardo的大腿向上抚摸，“你长大了。”

这句话激得Eduardo鼻头一酸，差点落下眼泪来。小皇帝变了脸，在Alex凑上来又想凑上来吻他的时候，把Alex往后一推，一言不发就要下床往外走。

Michele莫名其妙地拦住他：“怎么了Dudu？”

Eduardo啪地一下打开Michele拦在自己身前的手。

“滚开。”他脸若冰霜地说。

Michele有些手足无措，不知道到底该不该拉住Eduardo。

小皇帝走了两步，突然又转过头来。

“我改主意了。”他说，“你们两个奴隶，今晚侍奉我。”

Alex和Michele惊讶地面面相觑，Eduardo反而坦然自若，他一边往回走，一边脱下自己繁复的白袍，直接扔到地上。在走到床边的时候，他踢下了自己脚上用金线绣着燕子图案的紫鞋，完全赤裸地站立在了哥哥们面前。

Alex和Michele都目不转睛盯着Eduardo裸露的身体。他们是这个世界上极少数知道Eduardo秘密的人；小时候，Eduardo总是对自己不同于两个哥哥的身体感到害怕，就会哭着问哥哥自己是不是什么怪物。Alex就会把他抱起来，亲亲他的额头说Dudu是最漂亮的孩子，是不小心落入凡尘的伽倪墨得斯。

可是长大以后，Eduardo渐渐意识到自己身体的畸形。他害怕这个秘密被发现，只能把自己裹得紧紧的，还像一个苦行僧一样，严苛禁欲，不敢让任何人知道自己的与众不同。他二十二岁了，执掌大权，却没碰过女人，更别提男人。到现在为止，他还是一个处子。也许百年之后，后世的史官会这样记载他：这位皇帝，到死都保持着童贞。

Eduardo不想这样。他熟读希腊哲学家的著作，向往伊壁鸠鲁这样的享乐主义者描写的人间极乐。但是他无法找到信任的人，来帮他解除处子之身——现在，他遇到了大好的机会。Eduardo重新遇到了自己的哥哥们，他们对他身体的秘密一清二楚，Eduardo完全可以利用他们，享受一次真正意义上的性爱。

当然，为了保住这个秘密，Eduardo也可以在事后杀了他们。

Eduardo在心里劝服自己，他不会感到心疼：早在哥哥们把他卖给他的皇帝父亲的时候，他就当做自己的两个哥哥已经死了。现在，他只是享用两个身强体壮的奴隶带来的服侍。

Michele一言不发，下来把Eduardo抱到床上。Eduardo主动搂住Michele的脖子，漂亮笔直的长腿曲起来，在Michele精瘦的腰上环了一圈。

他做这些勾引的动作的时候很生涩，肢体也有些僵硬，可是Eduardo垂下的厚密的眼睫、微微发红的眼角、和从丰唇中漏出来的一点若隐若现的舌尖，又都带着一股天真的孟浪，引诱着他的两个兄长，激起他们熊熊的爱欲，恨不得把他撕碎，连骨带血地揉入自己体中。

“Dudu……”Michele一边喃喃地唤他，一边低下头亲吻Eduardo身上的每一寸肌肤。他灼热粗重的呼吸喷在Eduardo的锁骨上，把皇帝颈脖处的皮肤蒸得粉红。

Eduardo大发慈悲地转过脸，Alex立刻凑过来，含住他的嘴唇吸吮。他的吻又深又热切，像是想把Eduardo嚼碎了拆吃到肚子里。

Eduardo在这激烈的亲吻中，用鼻音泄出一声闷哼：Michele已经来到他胸前，含住了他的一颗乳粒。

一开始，他还怜惜地只是轻轻吸吮；但是很快，Michele不再满足这个轻柔的力道了。他用上了牙齿，来回啃咬Eduardo的乳头，用舌尖挑逗Eduardo细小的奶孔，吸得啧啧有声，好像能从那里吮出来什么一样。

Alex也不甘落后，伏下脑袋趴在Eduardo胸前，含住他的另一颗乳头。兄弟两个较劲一样对着Eduardo的两个乳粒又吸又咬，一阵火辣辣的痛感夹杂着难以忽视的麻痒冲刷着Eduardo的神经，他的两只手分别摁住趴在自己胸前的两颗脑袋，手指插进两个哥哥的头发间轻轻地拉扯着。Eduardo的下腹循环流淌着一股难以忽视的热流，阴部也情不自禁地开始泛湿了。小皇帝在大床上难耐地扭动着，养尊处优娇惯出来的柔嫩肌肤出了一层薄薄的汗，就像在这副白皙的躯体上涂上了一层引人品尝的蜂蜜。

Michele喘着气，松开被自己咬得红肿的肉粒。那颗乳头完全肿大起来，像一颗成熟的樱桃，颤巍巍地立在Eduardo胸口，被吸得水光透亮。

“Dudu真甜。”Michele意犹未尽地咬着Eduardo的下巴，“你会出奶吗？”

Eduardo呻吟了一声作为回应。他全身都软了，下身不自觉地收缩着，阴茎也羞涩地抬起了头，粉色的头部从包皮中顶出来，渗出一点晶莹的水。

Alex凑到他下面，含住了Eduardo的阴茎。Eduardo被大哥温热的口腔包裹，舒爽得直往上挺腰，把自己更深地往Alex嘴里送。

因为同时具备两种性别，Eduardo的阴茎并没有一般男性的那么粗大，而是更为小巧秀气。他的下体毛发也很少，可以清楚地看见阴茎后方裂开的那道细小肉缝。现在，两片阴唇正羞涩地闭拢着。

Alex一边吸他，一边轻轻地把一只手指伸过去，拨开两片嫩肉，试探着向里伸。

“疼……”Eduardo小声地撒着娇，两条长腿在床上来回磨蹭，想把Alex蹬开。

“你轻点。”心疼弟弟的Michele也跟着数落大哥。他从柜子里翻出一个大理石雕刻成的圆形小盒，打开后里面是玫瑰色的乳膏。Michele低下头嗅了嗅，闻到一股浓郁的花香味道。

“这是什么？”他抬头问Alex。

Alex也凑过来闻了闻：“不知道。”

他说完以后，又在手指上蘸了一点，在指尖上捻开，还又嗅了嗅，才把手指伸到Eduardo身下。那些乳膏接触到人体的温度很快就融化了，透出细小的水珠，Alex刮在指头上，小心地往Eduardo身体里伸。Eduardo的这处器官发育得很好，两片肉唇透着健康纯净的粉红。Alex探进去一个指节，慢慢地往更深处送。

仅仅吃下去一根手指，Eduardo就感觉自己被撑开了。他的阴道酸疼着发胀，随着Alex手指的抽插出入渐渐地越扩越开。Eduardo咬着自己的手背，羞耻得泪眼朦胧，根本不愿意出声。

Michele也加入了帮弟弟扩张的行列。他也沾上了乳膏，和Alex一起在Eduardo身体里插进手指。兄弟两个一言不发，额头上忍得都是汗水，他们各自伸出一根手指，共同在Eduardo身体里进出着。

“可……可以了……”Eduardo咬着手含糊地说。他被哥哥们指奸得全身通红，下身不自觉地一阵阵收缩，小腹也一跳一跳得疼。第一次被人爱抚的器官泌出蜜液，随着手指的抽插被带出来一些，晶莹透亮地挂在肉唇上。

“不行。”Alex果断地拒绝了他，“现在就进去，你会受伤的。”

Eduardo闷哼了两声，没有说话。Alex把弟弟的双腿架起来扛到自己肩头，对着弟弟门户大开的下身亲了一口。

Eduardo被这一下激得差点坐起来。

“你干什么！”他哆嗦着问。

Alex没说话，而是埋头在Eduardo打开的腿间舔舐着。他用舌头轻柔地分开那两片肉唇，含住下面隐藏的豆粒大的花核吸吮。

Eduardo喘了一声，阴茎翘得更厉害了。Michele凑上来，双手揉搓Eduardo一对小巧的精囊，趴在弟弟的小腹上方，含住了Eduardo的阴茎，卖力地上下吞吐。

“别……不要，放开……”Eduardo迷乱地说着，两条笔直的腿在大哥肩膀上扭动，紧紧夹住Alex的脑袋，不知道是想让他舔得更深，还是想蹬开他。

他下体的水流得快要泛滥了，Alex都快要含不住。那些微稠的液体从他的下体流出来，淌在Alex线条分明的下巴上。他用舌头在Eduardo内壁里搜刮着，细致地舔舐掉每一滴爱液。Eduardo被他吸得全身一阵阵颤栗，双手把身下的织物抓挠得遍布褶皱。

“别吸了……快点进来……”Eduardo带着哭腔说，他被前后两个地方传来的快感夹击，偏偏又达不到最舒爽的刺激等级，整个人就像被卡在通往快感的巅峰上不上不下，难受得无所适从，只想有个更大更热的东西插进身体里，来缓解下体难耐的瘙痒和饥渴。

Alex又嘬了两下，才抬起头。Eduardo紧紧闭着眼睛，根本不敢看自己的哥哥。Alex宠溺地勾起手指刮刮他的鼻尖。

“我要进去了，Dudu。”Alex说着，滚烫坚硬的下体隔着奴隶粗糙的布料顶着小皇帝娇嫩的下身。

Eduardo嘤咛了一声，脸颊烫得惊人。

Michele重重地给Eduardo做了两下深喉，手指圈起来套弄着弟弟阴茎的根部。他抬起头，不满地盯着Alex。

“要进快进，怎么这么啰嗦。”Michele说，“你完了换我。”

Alex瞥了他一眼，把Eduardo从床上捞起来，让幼弟背对着自己。Eduardo的腰肢柔韧地塌陷下去，鲜嫩如同蜜桃的臀部被Alex的两只大手握住。他轻轻一顶，硬涨多时的阴茎就从Eduardo还挂着水珠的肉唇中挤了进去。

Eduardo疼得叫了一声，整个人都向前栽倒。Michele连忙扶住他，小皇帝的指尖掐在二哥筋肉分明的胳膊上，立刻抓出来几道红痕。

“Dudu，张开嘴。”Michele的声音哑得不成样子，他扶着自己的阴茎，圆润壮硕的头部在Eduardo红艳的嘴唇上磨蹭，“舔舔这个。”

Eduardo呜咽了一声，他根本无处可躲，Alex的胳膊像铁链一样箍在他腰上，坚挺的性器像是一根烧红的烙铁，从他的下身捅进来，快要把他劈成两半。Eduardo疼得满头大汗，连刚才都快要射精的阴茎都软下去了。他哭泣着，摇着头想躲开Michele送到他嘴边的肉棒。

Alex也被幼弟夹得不太好受。Eduardo的阴道又紧又浅，Alex害怕自己一个用力，就捅破弟弟的子宫。他只好搂着Eduardo的腰，一边细密地在幼弟遍布冷汗的背上落下安抚的轻吻，一边用手指揉搓Eduardo的阴茎和花核，重新唤起弟弟的快感。

“乖，Dudu，听哥哥的话。”Michele小声哄着Eduardo，用弟弟的小名叫他，手指摩挲Eduardo精巧的下巴，让他张开嘴把自己的阴茎含住。

Eduardo满脸都是眼泪，终于不情不愿地张开嘴。Michele的性器很大，他只愿意含住一点头部。Michele甜言蜜语，使尽浑身解数哄Eduardo再含得深一点，Eduardo娇气地不愿理他，就只是像小猫一样，用舌头一下一下地舔。

小皇帝有个漂亮的屁股，饱满柔嫩，手掌在上面轻轻用力，就能留下引人遐想的红痕。Alex爱不释手地把玩着，常年使用武器的双手布满硬茧，挤压着弟弟雪白的臀波。他一点一点用力，终于把自己完全挤进了幼弟狭窄的产道。

Eduardo发出被噎住似的闷哼，他空出一只手抚摸自己的肚子，感觉自己甚至能感觉到Alex的阴茎隔着肚皮顶出来的形状。

他被自己的两个哥哥夹在中间，金贵的身体完全屈服于这对低贱的奴隶兄弟，上面的小嘴含着Michele的肉棒，下面的产道则吸吮着Alex的阴茎。两个哥哥一前一后，随心所欲地摆弄他；Alex的双手扶着他的胯，打桩似的一下一下用力猛顶。Eduardo撑在床上的手根本无力支撑自己的身体，反而完全被Alex牵制。Alex每在他身体里耸动一次，就带着Eduardo往前栽倒，鼻子撞在Michele布满坚实肌肉的小腹上，被动地含进去二哥的大半根阴茎。

“唔……”Eduardo难受地从嘴巴里漏出喘息，上上下下都被哥哥们填得满满当当。Alex在他身后百般揉弄，一只手固定着他的腰，另一只手则不老实地在Eduardo的阴茎上套弄，还时不时用粗糙的拇指蹭过Eduardo敏感的、被玩得肿大起来的花核。

“Dudu，”Alex还趴在Eduardo背上，咬着幼弟的耳垂低声问他，“你想不想哥哥？你不说话，我就当你是承认了。”

Eduardo根本没办法说话。Michele拽着他的头发，随着Alex进出的频率，用自己的阴茎操着弟弟的嘴。他的性器尺寸一样不容小觑，Eduardo含得脸颊发酸，来不及咽下去的唾液打湿了下巴，口腔里都是二哥浓烈的雄性气味。他还空出一只手，夹着Eduardo热痛的乳头揉捏，逼出Eduardo更多的眼泪和鼻音。

小皇帝的身体软得要命，小腹也一跳一跳得疼。他的性器汩汩地出水，紧紧绷着贴在小腹上。Alex在他身体里撞得又深又狠，力气大得像是要把一对囊袋也塞进去。Eduardo全身是汗，柔软的棕发全数散落下来，黄金的王冠也掉下来落在床上。

Michele把皇冠捡起来，端端正正地重新帮Eduardo戴上。

“陛下，你对我们的服侍满意吗？”Michele问他，“我们操得你爽不爽？”

Alex也配合他演戏：“毕竟像我们这样最下等的奴隶，能为皇帝陛下开苞，简直是莫大的殊荣。”

“你想不想叫你的侍卫进来？”Michele抚摸弟弟的侧脸，“让他们好好看看，他们宣誓效忠的皇帝，其实是女皇陛下。”

Eduardo恨恨地抬起头瞪了Michele一眼，可惜还含着对方阴茎、眼眶通红遍布泪水的神情实在毫无威慑力。Alex把阴茎抽出来一截，猛烈地重新塞进去，龟头一下撞进了Eduardo的子宫口。小皇帝又痛又爽，两手紧紧抓住Michele的胳膊，痉挛着射出了初精。

Alex就着幼弟因为高潮而绞紧的甬道，加快速度顶了十几下，停住不动了。他的阴茎抵在Eduardo体内最深处，痛快地释放出来。

Eduardo整个人都沉浸在高潮带来的巨大快感中，意识迷蒙，双眼涣散，身体因为Alex的精液在内壁的一阵阵冲刷而簌簌发抖。Michele爱怜地用手指揩去弟弟遍布满脸的泪水，阴茎在Eduardo口腔里轻轻抽动了两下，也在Eduardo口中射出来。

Eduardo无意识地吞咽下Michele的精液，迷茫地垂着眼睛，整个人都在因为剧烈的快感而恍惚。他的身体软得直往下滑，Michele扶住他，他抽出自己的阴茎，用手指拨开Eduardo汗湿的头发。

Alex从幼弟的身体里撤出来，被撞击拍打得通红的花蕊还恋恋不舍地咬着大哥，在Alex完全拔出来以后，还委屈地发出“啵”的一声，含不住的精液从被操开到合不拢的肉唇中滴答滴答落下来。

Alex从后面抱住幼弟，自下而上把手指插进Eduardo的花穴里，仔细地抚摸着内壁，检查着有没有造成撕裂。过量的精液和淫水被他搅动着，发出咕啾咕啾的响声。Michele也凑过去，心猿意马地吻着Eduardo的嘴唇，手扶着自己刚射过一次还半硬的阴茎，在Eduardo的阴道口磨蹭。

Eduardo喘了两口气，神智恢复了一些清明。

“出去，”他哑着嗓子说，“别碰我，滚。”

Michele凑上来想亲他，Eduardo皱着眉头，毫不留情地偏开脸。

“Dudu，你怎么了？”Michele无奈地问他，“怎么才一会儿，又不高兴了？我和Alex弄痛你了？”

“因为我已经爽过了，所以你们没用处了。”Eduardo冷冰冰地说，声音还因为情欲而沙糯着，“下去领赏吧。”

Alex不由分说，掰过Eduardo的脸。Eduardo根本挣脱不开，无力地踢蹬着双腿，反而被Michele抓住了两个脚踝。

“你在生我们的气。”Alex肯定地说，“为什么？”

“你们不配向我提问。”Eduardo倔强地说道，眼睛却湿漉漉的。

Michele跪在Eduardo的双腿间。竞技场上的角斗士战无不胜，却只在Eduardo面前屈膝。他拉着Eduardo的双手，与弟弟额头相抵。

“说谎。”他温柔地说，像小时候那样亲昵地蹭蹭Eduardo的鼻尖，“你就是在生气。”

Eduardo自暴自弃，他垂着眼睫，声音也哽咽起来。

“对，我就是在生气。”他说，“你们是混蛋，骗子，见钱眼开的下等人。你们就为了一袋金币，就出卖了我。”

他越说越委屈，泪珠扑簇簇掉下来，哭得毫无一点身为皇帝的尊贵可言。Michele心疼得无以复加，他想凑上去拥抱Eduardo，却被弟弟躲开了。

Alex沉着地搂着幼弟，他抱着Eduardo，让他转过来面对自己。Eduardo赌着气，不愿意看向大哥。

Alex掐了掐幼弟的脸。

“我们没有出卖你。”Alex说，“我们当年带着你的父亲，告诉了他你在哪里，是因为我和Michele知道，你的父亲一定是个大人物。你跟着他，一定能过上好日子。”

“我和Michele，连自己都朝不保夕，不知道什么时候就会饿死街头。我们不能带着你受苦，Dudu。你是哥哥们的小宝贝，我们想给你最好的。”

他亲了亲Eduardo的额头，替幼弟把眼泪擦掉。

“不哭了，”他说，“我向你保证，我们以后会一直保护你的。”

“真的？”Eduardo抽泣着问道。

“真的。”Michele从后面抱住他，他把下巴支在弟弟肩膀上，一下一下亲着Eduardo的脸。

“只要皇帝陛下不赶我们走，我们就永远是陛下最忠心的奴隶。”Michele嬉皮笑脸地说。

Eduardo很快就被哄好了，他不好意思地低着脑袋，由着哥哥们爱抚自己的身体，在Alex捏着他的下巴让他抬起脸的时候，矜持地回吻了大哥一下。

小皇帝心满意足，捧着自己被精液灌得沉甸甸的肚子——这下，罗马不用担心会没有下一任继承人了。

FIN.


End file.
